Number Five
Number Five is one of the ten Loric children who escaped from Lorien when the Mogadorians invaded, and is one of the six remaining Loric Garde. His last known location was Jamaica having travelled there very quickly from South America. He was found by John, Six and Sarah in Arkansas after Five burned a crop with his symbol and wrote a message on where to find him. It is revealed in Five's Legacy that he is thirteen a few days after Two was killed, which makes him actually seventeen years old. The second oldest of the Garde, next to Marina. Personality Number Five has a devious personality, seeing that he concealed the fact that he was a traitor when he met the Garde. According to Five, his Cêpan died from an illness six months after they came to Earth, which left him alone at the age of five. Setrákus Ra found him soon after, and brainwashed Five into joining the Mogadorians. Five is also mentally confused since he was raised by Mogadorians who taught him how to be vicious. This upbringing led to him questioning the Elders and their plan for the Garde. Five also has a great deal of strength and powerful telekinesis. After this fight, he can be seen ranting about the lack of substance in the Elder's plan, and how Setrákus Ra's way is the correct path and there is no hope for Six or Nine since they only see destruction for the Mogadorians as the path open to them. He can be forgiving though, as he gives Eight and Seven/Marina the opportunity to join his side, being that they were the only one's to show him compassion. He is easily taunted by Nine throughout the time he is with them, even leading him to try and finish him off in the end, leading to Eight's death. The death of Eight causes strife for Five, causing him to feel regret for killing someone he intended to have join his side. Marina later describes Five as lunatic and insane. Physical Appearance Number Five is slightly older than John Smith (Four), but is shorter and stockier, not necessarily chubby but definitely built like a barrel. His hair is brown and short, a military buzz-cut style . He is most likely short and big-boned. After the events of Fall of Five, he is missing one eye and has a limp. Biography Five's Legacy Five lives on a small island with Rey and a few Hogs. He gains telekinesis awhile before Rey dies. And when Rey does die, Five is sad and breaks into tears. He releases the hogs, and flies to Miami after believing that he would die at sea. A local named Emma befriends Five and they become partners in crime. Later, they meet a man named Ethan and start working for him. When a staged assualt at a warehouse goes wrong, Emma hits Five in the head with a pipe. Five lives with Ethan after that. He also gains weight and becomes plump. One day he gets the scar that symbolizes Three's death. He goes to Ethan's office where he finds him talking to a Mogadorian on a computer. Ethan tells his story, and Five runs away and gains his Externa. Then he returns and wakes up on his bed after Ethan uses a tranquilizer on him. Ethan and Five go to a FBI building that doubles as a Mog base. Five talks to a Mog who tells him that they have other of the nine Garde to test the charm on. The Mog gives Five a folder with the name and picture on who he has to kill. The story ends there. The Rise of Nine Five is seen by Four and Nine to be traveling quickly through Brazil when they are looking at Four's bag of crystals that would usually show the Loric solar system but had transformed into a model of Earth. After Four comes to the realisation that the other Garde only appear on it if they have their chests open, they deduce that Five was rifling through his/her chest on a plane that was heading north from South America. Later, after Four and Nine had plugged in the tablet taken from Malcom Goode's hidden chamber, they find that Five had ended up in Jamaica, and this time all the Garde had been tracked. Meanwhile, Eight shows Six, Marina, Ella and Crayton the Himalayan cave of prophecies, where the fate of the Garde was foretold in intricate drawings. This wall showed Five sitting a top a cluster of pine trees, throwing objects at the Mogadorians, although he appears to work with them in the Fall Of Five. The Fall of Five When all the other Garde were together, they saw that Five had went to Florida. He was traveling throughout the states so quickly that they decided that he either had super speed or could fly. Five then set a corn field on fire in the shape of his symbol and then quickly fled and posted that they needed to meet. When Five stopped in Arkansas, Number Four, Number Six, and their human ally Sarah Hart. They discover that he had never seen a Mogadorian as they were attacking them. During the fight, he uses one of his two balls, a rubber one and metal one, to stretch his arm and help Four during the battle. After the battle had been won, with the help of Malcolm Goode and his son Sam Goode, they left the lake when they heard sirens, but Five revealed that he had dropped the stone that Six had given him that he didn't know what to do with, which could transfer powers for a limited amount of time. When they arrived at Number Nine's apartment. Marina hugged him. Nine was mad that not only was Five inexperienced but he also looked weak and lost Four's stone. However Number Eight and Number Seven both seemed excited of the new arrival. Five however was distant and refused to reveal anything other than that his Cêpan, Albert, was dead. Eventually everyone began sharing their stories and when it was his turn, he said that Albert was old enough to be his grandfather and that until his Legacies came he thought he was a crazy old man that kidnapped him. He tells them that they traveled around the Caribbean selling fruit they grew for money for more food they needed and they had a good life, until one day when Albert got a human disease. He refused going to any hospital, doctor, or nurse because they may discover his alien origins, so he died a few months later. He then decided it was time to meet and set the fire. While in Florida however, he was paranoid that everyone was watching him and hid his chests in the Everglades. He noticed that in almost every story they shared humans had betrayed them and questions Malcolm and Sam, in which John immediately defends them. While the others were training, Five was playing an WWII video game on Nine's TV. Marina, Eight, and Nine wanted to get him training. Five said that if Nine could knock him out with one punch he will go train. Nine, who obviously did not know about or forgot Five's ability, punched his metal form and broke his hand, making him run away in embarrassment and pain. Marina did encourage him to train next time, which he says he wants to but hates being told to do it in such a mean way like Nine did. During one training session, a capture the flag one, he and Nine battled and he lost after Nine knocked out the balls out of his hands. When Ella had a nightmare and made John have them too, he said that supposedly, he was stuck in a rubber form and Albert used some kind of prism from his chest that countered his externa (keep in mind that, with the exception of his telekinesis, he had not developed any legacies before Albert died). He told the remaining garde that the prism could possibly help John and Ella. With no other options, Five, Six, Marina, Eight, and Nine drove to the Everglades to get his chest. When they arrived a large three-headed alligator-like monster attacked them. But Five made it stop and revealed that he created it. He then knocked out Six and shoved Nine's head under the swampy water, leaving Marina and Eight watching in complete shock. Five reveals to them that he was acting weak. Albert had died from a human disease but only six months after arriving on Earth, even with the warm climate that he was use to. The Mogadorians had found him and took him in, training him, saying that the Loric were evil. He believed them but thought that Marina and Eight were different. They had treated him nicely unlike Nine and Six. They convinced him to let Nine go and he did. Eight then went to fight him while Marina healed Six. Five was about to stab Nine but then Eight teleported in front of him and got stabbed. Then the scar painfully appeared on their legs, powerful enough to wake John up from his nightmare. Marina then created an icicle and stabbed him in the eye and said "If I see you again you traitorous bastard, I'll take the other fucking eye!" They left as a Mog ship came, leaving Eight's body and Five. In John's dream, he saw Five being a top commander in the Mog army, leading Six and Sam to be executed. Legacies ::: Main Article: Legacies '' Telekinesis All Garde have this Legacy. A legacy where Garde can move objects with their minds. Enhancement All Garde have naturally enhanced senses, strength and speed. Flight Five has the ability to fly. Externa Five has the ability take on the properties of items he touches. He carries balls of steel and rubber. When Five first developed this legacy he didn't have any control over it. He landed on sand and started to disentegrate. Ethan injected him with a sedative so Five would calm down and turn into his original form. In the Revenge of Seven, Five ends up using his empty eye socket as a new "storage possibility" in which he stores both the rubber ball and the steel bearings. telepathy this is possibility after ella use her new legacie sead five he falls to the frool then she uses her telepathy on him and replies Chest ::: ''Main Article: Loric Chest '' Rey, Five's Cêpan died before they opened the Chest. When Five first opened the Chest he didn't know the use of his inheritence. He thought they were bunch of useless rocks. Contents: *'Obsidian Flute': The flute allows Five to control (alien) creatures. He used it to control a three-headed aligator in The Fall of Five. *'Leather Sleeve': A leather Sleeve with a one foot long blade, comes from the underside of Five's wrist. When he first discovered the sleeve the blade nearly took his eye out. *'Prism': Mentioned. Said to have allowed him to return his skin to normal (Five's Legacy reveals a tranquilizer allowed his transformation). Relationships Albert Albert and Five had a strange relationship, mainly because Albert was older then the other Cêpan, so he was unable to keep up with Five's training (insisting and believing Five was training by himself) he was very concerned with Five's safety and moved them to a secluded island so Five could train and hone his legacies without threat. Five, when first introduced, says his Cêpan died 6 months after arriving on earth (of a disease) where in actual fact he survived past the death of Two, where he then died to an unknown illness. Albert instilled in Five the notion of staying alive 'whatever the cost' which Five continues to live by (turning to the Mogadorians side in the war to survive). Their relationship is the most like trainee and mentor of the Garde / Cêpan groupings, hardly seeing each other as 'family' Ethan Ethan was a greeter turned to the mogadorian cause. He believed that survial was only possible by following the mogs. Ethan gains five's trust by giving him a place to stay, provided by the mogs, and by helping sedate five when his body turned to sand in response to five's new legacy. Ethan is responsible in turning five traitor to the loric cause. When Four breaks out Nine, Ra has Five murder Ethan with the reason being that it was unknown whether or not Ethan was a traitor to mogpro. Five uses the same wrist blade he killed Eight with to dispose of Ethan. Emma (Add details here) Trivia *Number Five is seen by Six in a fantasy that she creates while in an abandoned grocery store in New Mexico, desperate for food. She sees Four, Five, Seven, Eight, Nine and Ten all sitting with her at a large table as she prepares a meal for them all. Five is seen socializing with Nine, talking about the places they had been and seen. Later Five gets up and retrieves a chocolate cake for all of them to eat. *Five is the only member of the remaining Garde not to have appeared in The Rise of Nine physically but he is mentioned. *When Four and Nine get a crystal which shows the earth and where all the Garde are, there is a dot moving fast thourgh Brazil (Number Five). Later in the book, Nine and Four open a tablet which shows all the Garde and there is a dot in Jamaica. *It was confirmed in The Rise of Nine countdown and in The Rise of Nine that Five was in Brazil. *Though all evidence suggested that Five was female, Five is in fact a male. *Number 5 claims to "lose" the Xitharis, but since he was revealed as a traitor, his intentions are unclear, however he gives it to Ella on the Mogadorian spaceship in The Revenge of Seven, when it contains his Legacy of Flight. *Number Five lives in Miami, Florida as the same time Number Four lives in the Florida Keys. *When in Miami he attacks a human with telekinesis. This is later mentioned in "Return to Paradise''" when Mark James and GUARD finds a diary entry by the girlfriend of the human Five attacked. * Five has three books named after him: The Fall of Five, Five's Legacy and Five's Betrayal Quotes Category:Loric Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Mogadorian Allies Category:Narrators Category:Number Five Category:Traitors Category:Loric Garde